1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal within an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a roll seal that seals an interface between a developer roll and a developer frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as an electrophotographic device, ink printer, copier, fax, all-in-one device or multi-functional device may use developing agents such as toner or ink, which may be disposed on media to form an image. The developing agent, such as toner, may be fixed to the media using an image fixing apparatus, which may apply heat and/or pressure to the toner. In a developer assembly in an image forming apparatus, there is a desire to seal the interface between the developer roll and the developer frame to prevent or minimize leakage of the developing agent. In conventional developer assemblies, the seals may not be adequate and may not stay in position as the developer roll rotates.